


I Just Want You

by Bridgetti



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gerard can't skate, Ice Skating, M/M, Skating, Snow, Sweetheart! Gerard, Winter, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetti/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank teaches Gerard to skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You

Frank looked out of the window of his office, seeing fluffy white snowflakes falling from a clouded sky. He glanced at his watch; fifteen more minutes until he would be off the clock. Frank was especially excited to get out of work this chilly Friday afternoon, because he would be staying over at Gerard’s condo for the entire weekend. Frank was looking forward to sitting by the fireplace in Gerard’s living room while watching the snow falling outside and drinking hot chocolate, waking up next to him and attempting to make breakfast together, taking showers and washing each other’s hair, having sex... Frank was roused from his daze from a loud noise coming from the room over, probably the stupid photocopier that literally hadn’t worked in months (just made scary noises), but was still there for some reason.

After another look at his watch, Frank discovered that there was now twelve minutes left of work. He sighed, taking a sip of coffee. He reread the half-finished document he had been working on in a vague attempt to maybe get some work done, but he knew it was futile at this point, all he could think about was that soon, he would be able to see Gerard. They hadn’t seen each other in about a week, Gerard was being kept incredibly busy with the upcoming publishing of his newest comic book. Frank had been busy too, it was December, and that meant Christmas was coming up. Frank had been trying to get most of his shopping done throughout the week. Frank’s heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him.

Frank and Gerard had been dating for a little over a year now, and Frank’s stomach still did little flips when he saw him. Frank was still head over heels in love with the guy, and he was pretty sure Gerard felt the same. Besides, who wouldn’t be in love with him? Gerard had these stupidly adorable tiny teeth, shaggy black hair, porcelain skin, deep hazel eyes and soft pink lips… Frank could go on and on forever about the things he loved about Gerard.

Tonight was their date night, and it was Frank’s turn to decide what they would do. He still had absolutely no ideas, so he decided to kill time thinking up some while spinning around in his office chair. Frank figured they could always just go to a movie, but there was nothing out, and he wanted to do something they had never done before. But then, Frank’s watch beeped, it was five o’clock, he could finally leave!

Frank sprang up from his chair, grabbed everything he needed, turned out the lights to his office and left in a hurry. While on his warpath to the elevator, his phone buzzed with a text message. Frank stepped through the elevator doors, pressing the close button straight away to avoid having to make awkward small talk, and pressed the parking lot button. He pulled out his phone and grinned when he saw he had a text from Gerard.

**From: Gerard♥♥**

**5:02 PM**

_I can’t wait to see u!! <3_

Frank’s smile got even bigger (if possible) and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

**To: Gerard♥♥**

**5:03 PM**

_u too, I’ve missed u so much <3 I’ll be there as soon as a go home to grab some stuff_

 

**From: Gerard♥♥**

**5:03 PM**

_I’ll be waiting xx_

The elevator doors opened and Frank strided out into the parking lot, spotting his car. The drive home took longer than usual, the snow creating traffic, but Frank eventually got to his own apartment, where he was able to change his clothes, and grab some stuff he’d need for the weekend.

Finally, he was walking through the doors of Gerard’s building, making a beeline for the elevator. Gerard lived on one of the highest floors in the building, which Frank loved because he had a fantastic view of the New York City. Gerard’s condo was really nice, he was a comic book writer and artist, which made for pretty good income. Frank’s apartment was not nearly as nice as his boyfriend’s, but Gerard didn’t seem to mind at all, which was another thing Frank loved about him.

The elevator dinged, and Frank walked down to the end of the hallway where Gerard’s door was located. He fumbled with his keys but eventually managed to open the door. He was greeted by the familiar scene of Gerard’s living room, the big bay window that looked down upon the city streets, Gerard’s kitchen to the right, and the hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom, and other rooms to the left.

Gerard suddenly appeared from the kitchen, a huge smile on his face as he ran over and attacked Frank with a hug.

“Hey, Gee,” Frank greeted.

Gerard responded by kissing him, which was fine by Frank.

What finally pulled them apart was Gerard’s question of what they were gonna do for their date that night.

“I’m not really sure yet,” Frank took a look at the window outside, where snow was still falling, and suddenly got an idea.

“I know!” He exclaimed, startling Gerard slightly, “we could go skating!”

Gerard frowned, “I don’t know how to skate…”

“That’s okay,” Frank assured, “I could teach you!”

Gerard still looked reluctant.

“Okay, how about this,” Frank began, “we’ll go skating, and if you don’t have a good time, I’ll do whatever you want in bed this whole weekend.”

Gerard pondered this for a moment with a smile on his face, “And we can go out for dinner after?”

“Anything you want, baby.”

Gerard smiled and nodded his head.

Ten minutes later, they were standing at the door. Gerard was dressed in a black pea coat, beanie, scarf and gloves. Gerard always liked to be warm.

“Aren’t you gonna be cold?” Asked Gerard, when he saw that Frank was only wearing thin gloves, a leather jacket and a hat.

Frank laughed, “I’ll be fine.”

“I have thicker gloves if you want them,” Gerard seemed concerned, it was adorable.

Frank kissed his nose, “I don’t get cold like you do.”

It was true, Gerard seemed to get cold faster and more often than most people, but Frank didn’t mind, it just meant that he got to cuddle him more often.

They walked to the ice rink, hands intertwined, as it was pretty close to Gerard’s apartment.

When they got there, it was decorated with twinkling lights and Christmas greens everywhere. It was fairly crowded with families, friends and couples. The snow was still falling lightly and Gerard had snowflakes caught on his long eyelashes.

They walked over to the skate rental area and stood in line. When they got their skates (Gerard complaining about the fact that the “pretty white skates” were only in women’s sizes while gazing disdainfully at the hockey skates he was holding), they went over to sit on a bench to put them on.

“Make sure that you tie them really tight,” Frank told Gerard, “you don’t want them falling off.”

Gerard nodded his head and started to lace up his skates. When they were done putting them on, Frank stood up and held out his hand to help his boyfriend up.

Gerard struggled to walk a little bit in the skates, which Frank thought was the cutest thing in the world.

When they got to the ice, Frank stepped on, still holding Gerard’s gloved hand, but Gerard was still standing on the edge, eyeing the ice worriedly.

“Come on, Gee,” Frank urged, smiling.

“Frank, I’m scared.”

Frank skated closer to Gerard, pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand, it’ll be fun.”

Gerard timidly moved one foot onto the ice, and then the other. He got his balance, with a death grip on Frank’s hand. He stood there for a little while.

“Babe,” Frank started, “you know you’re gonna have to like, move, right?”

“No, that’s okay,” Gerard stated, “I’ll just stay here.”

Frank laughed, “you’re so cute.”

Gerard blushed and looked down.

“Come on, I’ll guide you, just take baby steps.”

Gerard somehow managed to grip Frank’s hand tighter as he moved his right foot about one inch, looking very proud of himself.

“Good job, now just try again with the other foot, like walking.”

Gerard continued to move slowly, tripping a few times. After one lap of the rink, Gerard was getting the hang of it, kind of. He was still stumbling and only taking baby steps, but he was a beginner, Frank reminded himself.

“Gee, you’re doing great,” Frank smiled, “maybe try taking strides now, like bigger steps.”

That proved to be a very bad idea. Gerard moved his left skate forward, but he went too far, slipped, and fell right onto his butt with a small shriek. Frank laughed, but immediately felt bad after, when he saw Gerard’s pout. Frank helped Gerard up. Gerard wouldn’t meet Frank’s eyes, so Frank took both of his boyfriend’s hands in his.

“What’s wrong, Gee?”

“I’m hopeless,” Gerard complained, “there are four-year-olds here who can skate better than me!” Gerard gestured around them.

“No you’re not,” Frank reassured, “you were doing really well. Everyone slips sometimes, it’s no big deal.”

“I probably look so stupid…”

“No you don’t.”

“Then why did you laugh at me?” Gerard mumbled.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought you looked really cute. I don’t think you look stupid at all, nobody thinks you look stupid.”

Gerard met his eyes through his dark hair, smiling shyly.

“Really?”

“Really,” Frank repeated, “wanna try again?”

“Okay.”

They did another lap, Gerard still doing baby steps. After a couple more, he was able to take larger strides, falling a few times, but he didn’t seem so crushed by those falls (especially since he had seen Frank almost trip once or twice, and a bunch of other adults who were doing far worse than he was).

“Gee?”

“Yeah, Frankie?”

“Do you wanna try without holding my hand?”

Gerard looked a little hesitant, but nodded his head, and slowly let go of Frank’s hand. He held both of his arms out for balance, and took a few small strides. He didn’t trip once. Frank was proud that he had managed to teach Gerard how to skate.

Frank skated next to Gerard, making sure he didn’t fall, but he soon realized that he didn’t really need to; Gerard was doing just fine on his own.

“Wow, Gee,” Frank praised, “you’re a natural!”

“Or maybe you’re just a really good teacher,” Gerard smiled.

Frank laughed as Gerard gripped his hand once more. Frank was a little bit confused, because Gerard had been doing just fine without his help for a little while. Gerard must have noticed his confused expression.

“I can do it by myself now, but I just like holding your hand.”

Frank grinned and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

Soon after, they got cold and decided to go for dinner. They returned their skates and walked around for a little while, before just deciding on their usual spot: a secluded Italian place with dim lighting and really good bread.

They were seated next to the window, with a perfect view of the snow falling outside, twinkling lights strung along the shops and office buildings across the street.

Gerard’s cheeks were still flushed from the cold as he unbuttoned his jacket and took off his hat, scarf and gloves. Frank did the same before opening his menu and scanning the options. He knew this was pretty much pointless, because he always ordered the same thing, but he did it anyway. A basket of the delicious bread came, Gerard and Frank digging in quickly. They chatted about many things until their food came.

After they ate, they paid and walked back to Gerard’s place, hand in hand and feet crunching in the layer of snow on the ground. Gerard stopped a few times to look into shop windows, getting really excited at a cardigan that he thought Frank would look super cute in. Even though it was getting kind of late, the streets were still littered with people.

When they finally made their way back up to Gerard’s condo, they took off all of their winter gear and sat down on the couch. Frank got up to make them tea, while Gerard put on a movie.

They fell asleep, Gerard in Frank’s arms with a blanket resting overtop of them. Gerard was glad that they went skating, he got to hold Frank’s hand for extended amounts of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays :)


End file.
